


The upper hand

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the struggle to cure demon Dean he gets the upper hand ... or a painting of demon Dean having his kinky way with Sam and Cas :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The upper hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The upper hand  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Explicit content, NSFW, possible dubcon/noncon, implicit violence
> 
> A/N: My take on what really happened at the beginning of S10. This piece had been gathering virtual dust in my computer for almost a year until I finally found the time to finish it. I'm really rusty though, it took me ages to get it done and I messed up with several things... no, I'm not mentioning them, but I hope the extra dossis of kink will compansate for those ;)

 

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vandlp1088/65386299/12190/12190_original.png)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vandlp1088/65386299/13313/13313_original.png)

For full size click on the images.

 

This fanwork is also posted[ **here in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/4656.html) and **[here in Tumblr](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/129942441150/title-the-upper-hand-characters-dean). **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
